Shadow's Quest Adventure
by Shadowfan0X90
Summary: Shadow's adventures in defeting the evel bad guys and saving the world from evil... but is shadow actualy the evel one? Read this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 Of Beginning the Quest

years after sonil adventure 2

shadow was dead in a tube like dead. except he wasn't dead and he was aliving because Docter Robotnick put him in that so he woudln't be dead. He died when he fell down off the Ark like a falling man and sonic didn't save him even thoguh he could if he wanted 2. One day Shadow finally woked up and his eyes opened like mad. Eggmans saw Shadow and his eyes got suprised.

Shadow punchd the glass and it broke and water out. Shadow walked out the tube and he said "Eggman you die" and Eggman said "no shadow mercy" and Shadow laughed REALLY LOUD and punched Eggman's face until he died. Then he found a gun and said "I need more power" and he got running.

Sonic was runnign and speeding like fast in the city. He had all the chaos sappires but he didnt want to share those. Shadow got to the city and he was mad at the city

"I HATE THE CITY" he yelled mad like angry. Sonic saw him and said "SHADOW YOUR BACK" and Shadow took his gun and said "SONIC YOU DIE" and then Sonic ran fast like sound and took gun out Shadows hand and threw it far away past a mountain. Shadow got real mad "THATS THE GUN GERALD ROBOTNIK GAVED TO ME WHEN I WAS JUST BABY" he yelled before he punched Sonic right in the face.

Sonic fell on the ground and started crying like a little girl and he dropped his chaos sappires. Shadow laughed and went to go pic those up but Tails ran out from the building he was working in and stole them from the ground. Shadow yelled real angry but he knew TAILS WAS STROG!


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows Ultimate Training

Shadow said "sorry tails, I will be good like a nice" and Tails was a jerk so he turned into SUPER TAILS and they had a fight. Tails started making thousands of punches and shadow started making thousands of punches but then Tails cheated when he hit Shadow with his tails. Thats cheating!

Shadow fell on ground and the blood came out. Tails said "Shadow your evil and that's bad. I have to kill you because their in danger" and he almost stabbed Shadow with a giant knive but Shadow used chaoss control and went behind tails. Then Tails punched Shadow hard like a fist and Shadow's face got busted hard and shadow's blood got. Then Shadow fell asleep from getting hurt. He was weak from dying and that was bad.

He woked up a lot of days later. He stand up and looked around with his eyes. There was trees and jungle and water. Shadow said "Where am I?" and Knuckles said "your on Angle Island." and Shadow said "I heard this place was real, I didn't know it was real." and then he got mad at tails and said "TAILS I WILL GET REVENGE FROM YOU PUNCH ME" and then he remembered tails was stronger. "KNUCKLES. ASS HOLE. TEACH ME TRAIN FIGHT GOODER!"

Knuckles said "OK" so they started trains.

Knuckles said "OK first thing you learn is how to punch with fists." so he threw rocks at Shadow and shadow punched them. They did this for 3 years and then Knuckles said "You can now punch better than tails and anyone" and Shadow laughed. and then Knuckles taught shadow how to shot with gun and Shadow got a stronger gun that Knuckles made in his base.

So Shadow went back to back to Station Square and Tails said "Shadow you came back? This is funny. Too funny. Now I am laughing." and Tails was laughing. Shadow got real angrey and shot Tailss face off and Tails died. Shadow looked at Tails's dead and laughed. "You weren't strong enough. I traiend hard to beat you and I Got Better. But You Weren'T good enough to train and you lost the fight. So then I got stronger than you and you couldn't win so I won. You are weak, Tails. And now you are dead." and he buried him in the ground.

But Espio saw shadow bury Tails and he got real mad and sad so he went to fought him!


	3. Chapter 3 The Two in One Fight

Espio walked to Shadow. Shadow looked a Espio's face and laughed at it. "You die soon Espio" talked Shadow. Then they fought. Espio started punches Shadow but they missed because Shadow was fast. Shadow got behind Espio fast and used bullets to shoot Espio's body and Espio fell.

Shadow standed over Espio who was on the ground with blood. He had his gun looking to him and he said "Espio got some last words to say to Shadow?" but espio was too angry to say words and he got up and cut Shadows gun. Then shadow got mad and said "THAT WAS THE GUN I GOT FROM THE GUN STORE!" then he punched Espio real hard and made him go and crash into a built. Espio fell down and cried and blood came out of him. Shadow walked close, his gun ready for shotting. espio said to shadow "its not over until i SAY ITS OVER!" then he threw a magic gem on Tailss bury place and Tails came back to livings. Then Tails ran to Shadow and punched him. Shadow fell and he said "Oh no its both espio and tails." then Tails gave espio magic bandaids and he put them on.

Shadow standed. "Your both dead when you DIE!" and he got his gun and put power on it and laughed. But Tails and Espio used there trick and went to the sides of Shadow, and he couldn't shot them. Then they both bunched and Shadow jumped and they punched each others faces and Shadow laughed and shot bullets down on them. But the bullets missed because it was a trick and Tails was flying and he cut Shadow with his Tails and Espio threw a giant rock and Shadow used his training to punch it back at Espio and it went like a meteor and got fire on it and killed Espio. "NO ESPIO!" said Tails. "NOW I CANT WIN!" and Shadow standd behind tails and said "ur right now you dead" and he hit Tailss head with brick and he fell down and died.

Shadow laughd because he killed them and that was funny. Shadow took the bodys and started hurting them because that's cool to do. Shadow laughed and then threw them in the big trash can for dead bodys to go inside. Shadow laughed again because this was very funny. Then he said "Now I will go kill Knuckles"


End file.
